The Labyrinth (free join roleplay)
"Welcome to The Labyrinth! Your task is to escape this maze before anyone else. You will be filmed and your efforts will be shown to the public via TV. Good luck... You'll need it!" Your characters have been kidnapped and forced to compete in a game show against their will. This is free join, so add your characters below. Characters No more than 2 characters per person Rock the Cat (ImNotCalledDave) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Rules * Do not escape too quickly - let stuff happen first * Chaos powers are allowed, but don't overuse them * Teleportation is allowed but it is impossible to teleport outside of the maze * It's free join. I will ignore all comments that say "Can I join?" or similar * Usual roleplaying rules are in effect (as usual) * Write in bold if you ally or become rivals with someone, like this: Character A allied with Character B * Write in paragraph form RP The mess of corridors was dark. The tall grey walls were topped off with translucent skylights, from which a dull light shone. Traps were primed throughout, from the classic spike pit to more complex set-ups. A countdown started. "3, 2, 1, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!" The black panther who had at first been looking around at her surroundings dashed off towards a corridor to the left. She immediately took out a marker and put it to the left side of the wall, drawing a line on it to wherever she went as she ran. Rock took his claw hammer off his belt and held it firmly. A chilling draught swepth through the narrow halls. He walked forward uncertainly, a look of aprehension on his face. Asonja groaned and rubbed his wrist. "This isnt going to go well..." He says as he dashes off into a few corridors. After a few minutes of only taking left turns, and drawing a line on the wall with a marker, Raven capped it. She then dashed off down the corridor again. Asonja kept running, not knowing where to go. "I'm gonna be here forever..." He muttered, this time taking a right. Raven halted, looking behind her. She saw no one following her, so she continued on her way, this time walking. Although she knew no one was tracking her, she couldn't help but feeling a presence. Asonja then turned a sharp corner, accidently bumping into Raven. He bounced back and hit a wall. "ARGH! Owww...Im so sorry about that..." Raven staggered for a second. "Er, it's alright.. Don't go the way behind me.. Leads back to the beginning.." She muttered, rubbing her forehead for a second. He nodded. "Okay. We'll be allies..." Asonja is now allied with Raven "Then it's settled. Look, I've heard if you always go left you can get out of a maze. I'm experimenting it now.." She said, squinting forward. "But I can barely see any other turns.." "Yeah...perhaps we should keep going forward, since we cant go back. I'll lead." He gets up and runs forward. "Alright.." Raven quickly picked up her pace and followed him down the corridor. After about a minute of running, Asonja turns left. He make a rather loud shoe-squeak when he slid and went to the left. Raven skidded for a second, and then turned left after him. "You know, I bet this just will go on forever.." She huffed as they ran. Then suddenly, he faceplants onto a wall infront of him, indicating a dead-end. He collapses, scraping his face against the concrete wall. He even make a noticable dent/crack in the wall. "Oh crap- Are you okay?!" She said, a bit startled as she rushed forwards to meet him. He didnt get up for a moment, but then yelled in pure agony as he held his nose. "ARRRGH! OH GOD THAT WAS PAINFUL!" "Shh! Shut up, Asonja!" She said, looking around wildly. "Something, or, someone will find us. Trust me, there's more then traps and puzzles in this maze, and I know it." "Arrrgh...sorry...Im just in so much pain...Argh it's like that time I ran into a talking flower..." He muttered the last part and got up. "I'll be more careful this time. We'll have to walk." "Did you seriously make an Undertale reference there?" Raven said, an eyebrow raised. "Er, never mind. Let's just go back and take the right turn at the cross roads.." "Hey it's what I do. Wait...holy crap I broke the 4th wall twice! That's like a 16th wall break!" He says, gripping his head for a moment. He coughed, going back to normal. "But yeah, lets go." She nodded, and started to jog back towards the right turn. Once she got there, she quickly looked around, and took out another marker. Afterwards, she started running along the right turn corridor. (Night. :3) (Bai .3. Spring ahead!) He followed Raven, unsure of how and where she got the marker, but it was highly unimportant at the moment. He just wanted to get back home. Raven started drawing on the wall odd lines and symbols, muttering under her breath. "Right will be a dead end when we get the chance of a cross roads, but it won't be when it's the only way.. C'mon." She capped her marker and put it away, and then dashed off again. This time, Asonja followed Raven. He was still covering his nose, a few blood drips here and there. He looked at the symbols for a moment before following again. Quickly, Raven turned right at the end of the corridor, and continued forward that way. She wasn't determined, but she WAS tactical. Asonja followed, then noticed that his tail was fluffing up into a wolf tail. "Shit...not now..." He muttered. He hid his tail under his trench coat and continued following Raven. Raven looked over her shoulder as they jogged. "Zikuto happening again?" She guessed.